Phantom's Sorrow
by HorsemanOTA
Summary: Being abandoned and forgotten leaves deep scars especially when the one who does it to you is not only a superhero but also your mother.


A youth about seventeen was walking down the street he looked as he was up to no good with combat boots and pants, a black sleeveless shirt with a silver P on it he had silver hair and his eyes glowed an atomic green color. The thoughts in his head being today is the day mother we will meet again, oh yes we will meet again.

He stood in the middle of the street and the cars stopped then starter to honk at him he looked at them smirked evily and took a deep breath and where he released a wave of sound was sent out, most of the cars were pushed back and some tipped over the ones that were pushed back got out and started running the other tried to get out of their seat belts to escape they did but not easily.

The young man walked in another direction and bellowed out again causing more property damage, soon Young Justice arrived and stared to attack the new villain it seemed. First to attack him was a speedster the speedster Kid Flash had come at him with a fist ready to punch when he got close enough he let out a whale and caught the speedster kneed him in the chin hard enough to make him stay down.

The next to attack was Superboy he came in hard and looking to break something, Superboy started to swing but the opponent kept dodging and the big raven was starting to get annoyed and that's when the figure struck he kneed him in the ribs and threw him into one of the abandoned cars.

Next was a double attack a young boy about thirteen popped seemingly out of nowhere and started to attack trying to get the elusive opponent, all the while having arrows from Artemis being shot at him it seemed the figure was cornered with the archer behind him and the boy wonder in front of him, he waited and when be saw his chance he took it when Artemis let her arrow fly he stayed still at that time robin was about to attack him.

The figure moved so the arrow hit robin and encased him in a polymer based foam she was distraught and lost sight of the opponent when suddenly she felt the wind being knocked out of her. The figure thought he had stirred up enough trouble to be noticed and decided it was time to leave when he felt he could not move he looked down and noticed he was being held down by a pair of arms in the ground and heard "now!" he looked up before it was too late and felt electricity coursing through him before blacking out with the thoughts shit I got too cockey and promptly fell unconscious.

When the figure awoke next he was in what seemed to be an interrogation room. He looked around and saw what he assumed was a two-way mirror and a door next to it when out of it stepped a looming figure dressed in black Batman huh well I'll see if I can get what I want.

Batman spoke breaking his thoughts "what us your name and what was your purpose in attacking that street today?" the young man spoke "I am Phantom, my purpose well that was simply to get your attention namely one person in specific seeing as how I got it wouldn't mind talking to then I'm sure they will know me if not I'll be fairly disappointed."

Batman looked at him and then asked "and whom might you be talking about?" the youth now known as Phantom answered "I would like to speak with Black Canary" Batman seemed to raise an eyebrow and asked "what do you want with Black Canary?"

Phantom looked at him and raised his cuffed hands slightly pointed at himself and said " that's for me to know.." he pointed to Batman "…and for you to find out bring her here and you'll have your answer" Batman walked out of the interrogation room and walked back almost instantly "she'll be here momentarily" and exited once more.

Phantom sat there for about five minutes before Batman walked back in this time accompanied by Black Canary. Batman stood off to the back while Black Canary started to talk "I hear you asked for my presence, may I know why?" Phantom seemed to get agitated at this he spoke "you really don't remember me it's been a while I besides a few aesthetic changes I was hoping for a different outcome it seems I have wasted my time." "What do you mean, who are you?" she raised her voice a bit, at this point Phantom was seething where he sat and finally he exploded "who am I? Who am I?

I am Johnathan Corvo Lance I am your son but it seems you have forgotten me, all this time and you couldn't even remember me I was expecting you to be surprised and maybe figure it out but you didn't, do you know how long it's been mother do you know how long I suffered by the hands of that man waiting for you to keep your promise to come and get me….do you?..." Black Canary was flabbergasted she had forgotten about him, and then it came to her. The last time she saw him he was only seven but with jet black hair and bright blue eyes not getting an answer Phantom lashed out and practically snarled "ten years, ten years of pain and abuse, ten years of tears, ten years of hopping you would finally come for me, but you never came and when I started to loose faith I come across the news of you and some fuck boy billionaire's relationship.

You know what I did after that I cried and I cried loud, that man laughed he just laughed! He had his little whore over that day, and latter that night they played a game of let's beat Johnny. It was that night when I was twelve and they were done beating me and I was in so much pain did I realized these power I have, my hair could turn silver and my eyes this acidic green."

He paused seeming out of breath and picked up again "I looked at it as an opportunity I bade my time honed my skills crudely at first then I honed them more. I let that man beat me and his little whore too, I waited for the right time when it presented it's self I did something that set me free I stole what money I could from him ran out side and I toppled the building both of them inside I heard they were fine but I didn't care to check, I left and never looked back."

He seemed to regain his composure and sat back down, "I'm sorry I lost my composure please do forgive me mother those memories bring out the worst in me" he had an arrogant smirk on his face. Black Canary had regained her bearings but still at a loss for words and finally spoke "I…I didn't…I didn't mean for that to happen a lot of things came up I'm sorry, If I could change it I would but I can't and I'm sorry…" he cut her off "no more lies I'm done I will be a harbinger of chaos I'll make sure the name Phantom sticks with you" Phantom stood up without the cuffs holding him to the table, Batman and Canary were ready to hop into action when Phantom said departing words "Now I must go please excuse my abrupt departure now I want to leave you with a taste of my power and listen to my…" he took a deep breath and released "Ghostly whaaaaaale" as he let it out the sound waves were overpowering and seemed to glow an ominous green and as both Canary and Batman were disoriented he walked out of the interrogation room seemed to disappear as the rest of Young Justice arrived. Kid Flash was the first to speak "whoa what happened here" as Robin helped up Batman and Aqualad helped Canary when they regained their bearings Canary said "something from my past" in a distant voice and walked off. Batman a dressed the team "you are to search for Phantom and report to me when you do." It was final and the team went to it.

Somewhere in Bludhaven

Phantom was in the shadows and decided he was far enough away from Mount Justice to move out of the shadows. Looks like I'm far enough to change now. He closed his eyes and concentrated as he did his hair slowly change from its silver color to a raven black, after he opened his eyes and then showed a deep azure blue.

After changing he took his shirt off of his toned body and flipped it inside out and it was just a black sleeveless shirt. Better get back home, I have school tomorrow anyway. He walked out of the shadow of two buildings and started to walk away, after a few blocks he walked up to a, gray one story house and walked in.

When he entered the house a black Pitbull charged him and jumped on him, he let a smile on to his face and said "okay boy down Corvo down boy" as said dog licked him and then stopped. Johnny spoke again "are you hungry boy.." Corvo seemed to nod and Johnny continued "….me to boy" he walked to the kitchen opened the oven and pulled out a box of pizza, pulled out two that last five slices and put them on a plate, after which he put in a microwave and put it for one minute, walking over to a pantry he pulled out dog food filled Corvo's bowl with it, and his dish with water.

He set them in the living room next to the leather sofa, returning to the kitchen he got his pizza out of the microwave and walked over to the stainless steel refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of root beer. Johnny walked over to the couch set his soda on the coffee table, grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V. and saw what he did earlier being broadcasted on the news. Taking a bite of pizza he smirked and felt Corvo hop on to the couch and sit next to him and addressed him "I think shaking things up here is going to be fun boy…" he stopped, petted Corvo and took a sip of root beer. "… so much fun" and changed the channel.

 **That is chapter one of Phantom's Sorrow I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading till next time Later Daze**


End file.
